I Swear
by criminally charmed
Summary: The Tracys head back to Boston for Virgil and Sarah's wedding day.  What other surprises await them?


**Disclaimer – Do not own cannon characters, but they currently make up only about half of the cast of my story at present. I also do not own the song "I Swear" that is used in this story.**

**Hope you enjoy, it is a long one-shot but will resolve some issues.**

**I Swear**

John Tracy made ready to land at Boston's Logan Airport. Unlike the last time he was landing here, it was for a joyous reason. The last time his youngest brother Alan had been critically ill in a local hospital. There had been serious concern that they could lose him. As he completed the landing and began to shut the jet down, John spared a look behind him. Alan was just getting up from his seat and was helping John's wife, Dr. Emily Tracy, stand up. Two weeks shy from the due date of their first child, getting out of the seats of Tracy One was easier said than done. John had to smile at how protective everyone was of Emily. The petite blond seemed to inspire that in his entire family. It made it somewhat easier to spend most of his time on Thunderbird Five, the family space station. As much as he had enjoyed this last month down on Earth, spending first Christmas with his family while the Hackenbackers worked the station, then having Scott spend the last two weeks up on Five, John did miss the serenity of being on his 'bird. But as his wife cuddled up to him and he felt his child softly kick where his hand rested against his hand on her waist, John could not think of any place he would rather be.

Alan Tracy couldn't help but smile. Life was as close to perfect as he could imagine. His brothers Scott and John were married, Scott with a nine month old son, Jason, and John's first child due within a few weeks. And now there was Virgil. Alan's middle brother was in the back of the jet, helping his fiancée Sarah pull out her wedding dress, secure in it's storage carrier. Sarah had been a friend of the Tracy family back in Kansas. More recently, she had been a firefighter here in Boston. This was the reason the couple was getting married in the city, because while all of her biological family was deceased, Sarah's fellow firefighters and people from Mass General Hospital, where her late aunt had worked for years, all felt a personal investment in the young woman. Sarah couldn't stand the idea of getting married without them there.

Virgil Tracy held the garment bag containing the dress that Sarah would be married in. Sarah had been touched deeply when Jeff Tracy had offered the young woman his late wife's wedding dress. Lucy Tracy had loved the young woman like a daughter and to Sarah it was like being married in her mother's wedding gown. The former firefighter had gone on terminal leave back in November after they had become engaged. Reporters had harassed the young woman, even putting others at risk trying to get to a future Tracy bride. Ever resilient, Sarah had thrown herself into plans for the wedding, training as a Thunderbird and furthering her education to become a Physician's Assistant at the medical clinic Emily ran in New Zealand. Smiling at the woman who had completed his life in a way he had never imagined possible, Virgil brushed back a stray auburn lock that had fallen out of the gathered hair. Having Sarah back in his life had made it better than he had ever imagined. Marrying her was making the artist of the Tracy family feel fulfilled and secure.

As Virgil carried the garment bag and some other luggage off, John guided Emily from the small plane while Sarah pulled a heavier suitcase out of Alan's hands, replacing it with a smaller carry-on bag. "Sarah," Alan whined, "I can carry the suitcase. I feel fine, really."

Sarah stared her soon to be brother-in-law down. "Baby, until Emily reports back that the doctors have given you an all-clear, you are not on light duty, you are off-duty and will not carry anything heavier than that. And get that whine out of your voice, or I start siding with Scott over whether you are adult enough to be engaged to Tin-Tin." Grabbing another bag, Sarah left the jet, making sure Alan was following close behind her.

With a sigh, Alan stayed on Sarah's heels. He loved his family, but they took over-protectiveness to a whole new level. And Sarah really had to remember, he was no longer the little boy she had baby-sat. He was almost eighteen – well, he would be in less than five months. He would be – in the fall – a college student. And in June, he was marrying his girlfriend, Tin-Tin. At least he was if the pre-marital counseling sessions they had begun by tele-conference last week continued as well as they had been. The pre-marriage counseling was a condition set down by Alan's father in agreeing to the couple's wedding plans. Alan rolled his eyes; none of his brothers had to jump through hoops like this to get married. Of course, he conceded, his brothers were not only over eighteen when they got engaged, they were over twenty one. Careful to school his face into a calmness he was not feeling at the moment, Alan hurried to join his family. The last thing he wanted was to let it get back to his father that he had been anything but mature and responsible. Too much was riding on him being on his best behavior.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Dr. Emily Tracy walked through the halls of Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston as if she belonged there. Alan laughed silently as he watched her navigate the various corridors until they reached the exam rooms where Alan was to be thoroughly checked out to make sure the MRSA that had nearly killed him back in November had completely relinquished its hold on him. It was the only way Emily or Jeff Tracy would allow Alan to return to his boarding school in Western Massachusetts, giving Alan some sense of control back in his life. When away at school, Alan missed his family and life on their island, but he had come to treasure his life apart from being Jeff Tracy's son or someone's (fill in appropriate brother here) little brother. The one thing he had come to miss the most was, amazingly not the Thunderbirds or the action of being a member of International Rescue, but the precious time he spent with his girlfriend – oops, sorry, his fiancée, Tin-Tin Kyrano. Luckily for the couple, Alan had already been accepted to Harvard and Tin-Tin to MIT, so the couple would have been together in Boston come the fall. Alan was fairly sure it was concerns about the two of them alone, thousands of miles from home, which had led most of his family to approve their marriage plans. He knew it to be the reason Tin-Tin's parents had given theirs!

Glancing back at her youngest brother-in-law, Emily caught sight of his laughter-filled face. "Hey, Sweetie, wanna share the joke?"

Grinning, Alan said, "Just remembering Kate when she was this far along. You look as graceful as ever, and not even as big as she was. Kate kinda reminded me of Two – not that I ever told her that. She even sorta waddled as she walked."

Smiling at the youth, Emily said, "Well, thanks, I think. It may amuse you that Kate had made a similar comparison. However, it would not amuse anyone if you let Kate know you thought that – EVER."

Pursing his lips, Alan shook his head. "Em, they don't give pre-admission to Harvard University to complete and utter idiots."

The two blondes began to laugh, a sound that trailed with them into the exam suite.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Less than two blocks from Mass General, and a nearly even distance from Boston Fire Department Station 18, where Sarah had been assigned for over two years, was the Angels Chapel. A non denomination church built in memory of fallen police and fire fighters from the area, it had over time become a popular place for weddings and funerals of Boston emergency workers. The fact that it was available this Sunday, along with the hall attached it, had been the reason why Sarah had selected this date. She could recall the first time she had walked in it. Only seventeen, less than a year earlier Sarah had lost her entire family in a fire that had destroyed their home. Badly injured herself, an aunt Sarah had never known, Harry, had brought the girl to Boston for treatment and rehabilitation from her burns. The rehab center she had spent almost a year in was located nearby and as part of her recovery; Sarah had begun to takes walks away from the facility. On one of her walk abouts, Sarah had discovered the chapel – and a sense of peace that would carry her through any hard times to follow.

"Think they would let me paint this place?" Virgil asked softly.

John chuckled and shook his head. "Virg, get married first, find new things to paint later."

"Yeah, well, soon I can paint another Tracy baby, right?"

The smile on John's face was priceless. Virgil almost wished he had his paints to capture the look of pure joy that shone brighter than the stars.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in …"

At the new voice in the small chapel, Sarah and the Tracy brothers all turned to the entrance. With an excited yelp, Sarah ran down the aisle and threw herself into the arms of her ex- partner, Stan "Tommy" Tomlinson. Behind him was a man none of them recognized. Fiercely hugging the former firefighter, Tommy kept an arm around the younger woman's shoulders even as he turned to her fiancé. "Virgil, good to see you again, and you are?" he asked John. "Wait, you look way too much like that kid, Alan. We got ourselves another Tracy brother here?"

John chuckled. "Yes, John Tracy, number two on the hit parade. You have yet to meet Scott, my only big brother, his wife Kate, Gordon, who falls between lover boy here and Alan, or Emily, my wife. Oh and then there will be our father and Alan's fiancée, Tin-Tin."

Tommy looked puzzled. "Well, that's a lot of Tracys. I thought there was some next generation and whoa – Woody, didn't you say Alan was seventeen?"

Sarah laughed now. "Scott and Kate's son, Jason, will be here, he is nine months old, Emily is due to have her first soon, and please, don't start on anything with Alan and Tin-Tin. It's still a touchy subject."

As Tommy introduced his new partner, he observed Woody's new family. Even before Sarah Woodbury had become his partner, Tommy had known her through her Aunt Harry. In all that time, from the terrified sixteen-year-old she had been to the confident young woman she was now, he had never seen Sarah so relaxed and happy. She didn't even seem to be affected by the pre-wedding jitters of most brides. Tommy commented on the calm yet joyous persona that Sarah had in the days before her wedding. Grinning, Sarah snarked, "Oh, Virgil and I aren't allowed to be stressed out. The Daddy-to-Be here is worrying enough for all of us."

At John's rare dirty look, Virgil and Sarah began to laugh. Sunday, he muttered, couldn't get here soon enough.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan sat slumped in a chair in a waiting area at the hospital. Luckily, he thought, the good news was the chair was more comfortable than many in a hospital. This was because the tests – and who thought they could run that many in a day's time – were being done in pediatrics. A bit embarrassing given that Alan was five months shy of eighteen… The bad news was they were in pediatrics and the only thing to keep him occupied while he awaited the doctors' verdict, were Nickelodeon Magazines and a vid permanently tuned to the Disney Channel.

Emily quietly walked into the waiting room. Shaking her head, she smiled at the annoyed look on Alan's face. Looking up, he made another grimace. "Hey Em, there has to be some kind of sports on here. I mean I know the Superbowl isn't until next weekend, but shouldn't there be some hockey or basketball? Or how about some Sports Illustrated Magazines? Anything but this lame movie… I mean, "High School Musical"?"

"Really?" Emily asked. "I use to love this, and the other eight movies in the series. Although by the time they got to "Return to High School Musical" it was getting pretty lame. You know," she mused. "I always thought Tin-Tin resembled the one lead actress."

"Oh, please," Alan groused. "Tin is so much prettier. And," he declared smugly, "Tin prefers blondes." Emily chuckled at that. "So," Alan asked "what is the verdict? Back to Wharton's with Fermat or back to the island come Monday?"

Emily hugged Alan with one arm and looked very serious. "Well, Sweetie I'm afraid I have some bad news." Alan looked down at his feet; he had been so sure he was completely recovered. "No more doing your school work in casual clothes or Onaha's cooking. Back to uncomfortable school uniforms and cafeteria chow come Monday."

Jumping up, Alan threw his arms around his sister-in-law. Feeling the baby kick him, Alan looked down to see a tiny fist be outlined against Emily's stomach. "Hey Baby, did you hear that? Uncle Allie is back in the house! Yes! And soon I can start training for track again. And next time I go home, I can work in the Family Business."

"You will need to have another check up before Track season. Just to make sure the MRSA is under control. And you may have to be careful for years. Many people have relapses. Colds and infections can not be just worked through. But the longer we go without a return of the virus, the better the chances that it will not return."

"What about, ummm…."

"The Family Business? Home office work for February and April breaks, then come Summer you can go back in the field if everything goes well in future check-ups."

Alan nodded in understanding. OK, so it wasn't perfect, but life rarely was. But for now, life was damn good.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk, trying to get as much paperwork done as possible. He would be leaving for the mainland Saturday afternoon, taking the Kyranos and Brains with him. Brains planned on driving out to Wharton to pick up Fermat to spend the weekend in Boston. If Alan's check-up went well, Jeff and Brains would fly both boys back to Springfield; if it didn't Alan would be returning to the island. While part of Jeff would love to have his youngest at home, another part respected how bored Alan was getting. He missed his friends and enjoyed his social life at Wharton's. Alan loved his family and his girlfriend here on the island, but he needed the time away. Of course, come the fall, Tin-Tin would be with Alan in Boston. As his wife or as a girlfriend would depend on the results of their premarital counseling sessions. With a small smile, Jeff was fairly sure it would be as a wife – Alan could be stubborn and determined when it came to things he had planned out.

"Mr. Tracy?"

Looking up, he saw one of the subjects of his musings walk into his office. "Is anything wrong, Tin-Tin?"

"No, Mr. Tracy, although my mother says dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Can you ask her just to have something sent up here? I am waiting for Emily to call with the results of Alan's tests. And if I hope to completely take the weekend off for my son's wedding, I need to finish these reports."

The young Malaysian girl turned to return to her mother when she turned back. Something had been bothering her and she had to know. "Mr. Tracy?" As Jeff raised his head, Tin-Tin almost faltered, but stiffened her resolve and pursued her inquiry. "As far as Alan and I getting married, are you concerns strictly due to our age or, well, do they have anything to do with my family?" Jeff looked puzzled. He had always liked and respected her parents, and had been fond of the girl herself. "I don't mean my parents, I mean… I mean, is it because of my uncle?"

Jeff let out a small sigh. He was actually rather surprised at the question. Jeff hadn't even been thinking of the Hood when his youngest son had been discussing his marriage plans. "Tin-Tin, in all honesty, often I forget that your family is even related to the Hood. But even if I had thought that, I know that your father and you may share some DNA with the man, but not his morals. Though I am curious," now it was Tin-Tin's face that looked puzzled, "the abilities your family has. Will any children you and Alan have inherit them?"

Tin-Tin pursed her lips. Gripping the back of a chair, she looked directly at her fiancé's father. "More than likely yes, especially when you consider Alan himself." Jeff Tracy looked concerned at Tin-Tin's words. "Mr. Tracy, Alan was able to resist my uncle taking control of his mind. Most people can not do that. I can and my father can."

"But you and your father both have psychic abilities."

"Exactly; Alan does not like to discuss it, but my father did sit him down and help him accept it. It is not developed as ours are, but it is there. It would take someone with abilities to sense it. That may be why The Hood sees Alan as more of a threat than your other sons, why he hates him so much." Tin-Tin went to leave the room, calling over her shoulder. "I will tell my mother to bring your meal in here."

Jeff watched the young woman leave before picking up a picture of his youngest son. Alan was always more sensitive than the teen had liked to admit, but he had thought that only meant emotionally. Now some of his son's instincts and impulses could make more sense. Jeff knew that even with Alan aware of any abilities, he would not acknowledge them. Perhaps it was for the best. But it would be interesting to see what their children would be like.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Saturday had been a rare treat in New England – a warm, mild January day. The family was able to get everything ready for the service and the celebration to be held in the hall next to the chapel. Now they were just awaiting the arrival of the balance of the Tracy Family.

"So," John asked as they awaited the arrival of Jeff Tracy's plane, "Has Lady P called to say if she can make it or not?"

"Dad talked to her last night, she had wanted to know what the doctors had to say about Alan." Virgil looked fondly at their youngest brother sitting with Emily, chuckling as his little brother flashed his "I'm the Baby" blue eyes at his sister-in-law and managing to get the young woman to put her feet up. "She's hoping to come here for the wedding, but if she does make it she will have to leave right after the ceremony. Something at Buckingham Palace scheduled for this weekend."

John was taking another sip of some rather bad airport coffee when Virgil mused, "Ever wonder why things didn't work out with her and Dad?" John started to choke on his coffee with that question.

"You knew?" At Virgil's nod, John chuckled. "And here Dad thought they were so discreet. Well, according to Dad, Lady P was OK with an affair but not with marriage. And Alan was pretty young. Dad was concerned that Al would get too attached and then gets hurt. It was not too long after they moved to the island and there had been that whole business with Sarah. The two agreed to just be friends."

"Hmmm. Dad needs to get lucky again. That was some time ago."

"Well, as Dad would say, a gentleman never discusses private issues, but I do wonder about his occasional business trips to London."

Virgil looked confused. "What's to wonder?"

"There's never a hotel bill."

Virgil sucked in his laughter. As Jeff Tracy entered the terminal, quickly being hugged by his youngest son, checking on Emily and waving his other two sons over, Virgil wondered how he would manage to look his father in the eye. John had no such problem and gave his father a one-armed hug before putting a supporting arm around his wife. "When are the others getting here Dad?"

Jeff smiled at his sons, checking as Alan greeted Tin-Tin and her parents, trying not to laugh as the Kyranos were treating Alan much as he had. To his fiancée's parents, Alan was already their son. Turning back to John, he answered, "Gordon was just getting ready to leave to get Scott from Five. Kate should already be in the area - she is securing Thunderbird One at an old airbase we had purchased a few months back. Kate brought Jason to her parents yesterday; they are coming out for the wedding and bringing Jason with them. And Brains should be here this evening with Fermat; they will be driving in from Springfield." Thinking for a moment, Jeff nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, that would be everyone. I think."

Virgil and John laughed at their father's exhausted expression. Somehow, it used to be a lot easier for Jeff Tracy to keep track of the family before. Yet looking at the happy twinkle in their father's eyes, the brothers knew he wouldn't have it any other way. 

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sunday was not as warm but was still, as Sarah phrased it, "unseasonably pleasant for New England." The entire Tracy Family had been gathered since the night before. Kate watched as Tin-Tin helped fix Sarah's train while Emily sat nearby stitching a silk rose back on the antique lace veil. "Got that OK Em?"

Picking up a small pair of scissors from a nearby table, Emily carefully trimmed off the thread. "Yepper. Stitching is stitching, whether it's this or sewing someone's hand back on." Kate and Sarah chuckled. Emily always seemed so tiny and delicate, the epitome of the perfect lady. Yet she never seemed to be more relaxed than in the middle of chaos. It was what made the young woman such a good emergency doctor, such a good administrator, such a perfect fit into the Tracy Family

"All set Sarah." Tin-Tin stood back up, smiling at the bride. Emily had handed Kate the veil and as the oldest Tracy wife adjusted the headpiece, Tin-Tin moved to help Emily back up. Sarah looked radiant in her wedding regalia. Smiling at the other women, Sarah nodded at their outfits. "You guys look good." The simple ice blue sheaths were attractive. "Just think, you can actually wear those again." Tin-Tin and Kate rolled their eyes. Gowns were so not their things. At Emily's slight groan, Sarah turned to the physician quickly. "Emily, are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"No." Emily moaned. "But do I have to wear this again? I mean, it's just a silk tent."

The other women began to laugh. Emily's reference to the maternity dress was not lost on them. But her slight wince of discomfort was.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The chapel was filled with family, friends and flowers. As Jeff Tracy began to proudly escort Sarah down the aisle towards where his five sons were lined up. Watching the girls lined up at the alter, he smiled at the sight of Kate, watching over the group; Tin-Tin, shyly smiling at his youngest son; Emily, biting her lower lip, trying not to cry and even at Sarah's friend Liz, a nurse from Mass General. Looking over at Sarah, Jeff placed a gentle hand on the hand she was using to clutch at his arm. He leaned towards her, whispering "It's not too late to change your mind."

Smiling up at the man she had always considered her father in her heart, Sarah smiled. "Not a chance."

Down the aisle, Scott smiled over at his wife. Like her, he was watching over his family, making sure everyone was alright. Scott knew the doctors had cleared Alan, he was OK. He still couldn't believe everyone was alright with Alan getting married this summer. He was still just a baby. But watching the way Alan smiled over at his fiancée, Scott wondered if that was what everyone else saw. Serenity claimed his youngest brother when he was with Tin-Tin. Turning back to Virgil, Scott leaned over and whispered, "It's not too late to change your mind."

Grinning at his oldest brother, Virgil retorted, "Not a chance."

_**I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cuz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart **_

The Fire Department Chaplain, Father Sam, smiled at the couple in front of him. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, before God and this assembly, to join these two in holy matrimony…"

_**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear**_

"Do you Virgil Grissom Tracy, take this woman, as your lawful wedded wife; to love, honor and cherish; in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, forsaking all others, until death shall you part?"

"I will."

_**I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's**__** silver in **__**your hair  
Won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page,  
My love won't age at all **_

"Do you Sarah Jane Woodbury, take this man, as your lawful wedded husband; to love, honor and cherish; in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, forsaking all others, until death shall you part?"

"I will."

_**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear**_

Sarah smiled back at Virgil, as the two exchanged rings. She had been so nervous until this point, but now began to note other things around her. Her husband's family smiling at the couple, Dad's eyes suspiciously bright; Lady Penelope's discreet sniffs, with Parker's outright tears. Tommy pretending to need tissues only for his wife and Emily…

"By the power invested in me by the state of Massachusetts and the Lord Our God, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Umm - One second, Father." Turning to her attendants, Sarah whispered, though still loudly enough. "Emily, how far apart are your contractions?"

It seemed like every Tracy male said in one voice, "WHAT?!"

Emily had become paler than normal. "Sarah, I thought…"

"No thinking. John, Mass General is that-a-way. Parker, feel like getting them over there, pronto?" The chauffeur nodded, leading the way as Lady P helped a now frantic John lead his wife down the aisle. Once the chapel doors had closed again, the expectant parents safely on their way to the hospital, Sarah turned back to Father Sam. "OK, now where were we?"

As Virgil kissed his wife, Jeff leaned over to the Kyranos. "I told you she'd make a perfect Tracy; years of careful observation pay off."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

With Parker's and Lady Penelope's assistance, John managed to get his wife into the admitting area at Mass General. While the family friends needed to quickly depart, with a new obligation in England to attend, John was met with initial frustration in getting Emily admitted and seen to. Luckily, before the rare temper of John Tracy exploded on the obnoxious admitting clerk, a voice called out to Emily.

"Dr. Tracy? Is that you?"

Emily looked up from the wheelchair that had been secured for her. Dr. David Delaney, the Chief of Staff for the hospital was approaching. "Dr. Delany. Hello. Ummm. You wouldn't happen to have any influence around here, would you?"

The older man laughed until he took a better look at the young doctor. Even for a woman obviously in labor, something seemed off about her. Reaching for Emily's wrist, he began to take her pulse. Frowning, he knelt down next to her and used his stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat and then began to check on the baby. With his frown deepening, he turned to the admissions clerk. "Call up to labor and delivery. Tell them to get Dr. Chang, and have an OR on standby." Looking back at Emily he began to question her. "Dr. Tracy, have you had any cardiac issues with your pregnancy? Any concerns from your OB?"

"Dr. Henrichs was a little concerned about my BP at my last visit a week ago. And she said we might have to consider a C-section based on my size. The baby isn't that big, but neither am I."

"Forget consider. We are taking you upstairs now. Mr. Tracy? The husband, right?" John nodded, more worried than he had been in a long time. "For now, you will be able to stay with her. As long as it remains a simple caesarian, we can let the fathers into the OR. But if there are any complications, you will be sent out to the waiting room. While we prep your wife, a nurse will get you some scrubs." Motioning to an orderly, Dr. Delany waited until Emily was out of hearing range. "Mr. Tracy, do you have someone in the area who can wait with you if need be?"

His heart in his throat, John could only nod. The implication that there would likely be complications frightened John more than he could say. _"Mom, if you are listening, tell God he has you, please let me keep Emily and our baby. Please, I love them both so much; please don't take them from me."_

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back at the reception, the Tracys tried to keep things as normal as possible – for Tracys, at least. Several times, Sarah or Virgil could be heard suggesting that some or all of the family head over to the hospital. But no one wanted to take away from the couple's special day. "Dad," Virgil muttered, "no one will be hurting us if they go. Heck," he said, gesturing to the assembled rescue personnel who made up Sarah's Boston "family", along with some Tracy friends, "I don't know if they would notice if we all snuck over."

Jeff was about to respond when he noticed Sarah and her ex-partner's wife – Annie? no, Frannie – frantically discussing something. Grabbing her long skirts, Sarah ran over to the assembled Tracys. "We are going now."

At the puzzled faces, Sarah explained. "Fran is head nurse for Labor and Delivery at the hospital. I asked her to have the charge nurse keep an eye on John and Emily. The nurse just called Frannie. Emily is being brought in for an emergency C-Section. The baby is in distress and Emily isn't doing much better. Let's go – Now!"

It was a frightened and tense group that quickly headed out to the assembled rental cars to make the run over to the hospital. Alan nearly suggested skipping the cars and walking the two blocks, until he realized two things; one, the women's high heels and two, the rapidly dropping temperature. Grateful he had waited to speak; he joined his family in a car as they raced to be there for their loved ones.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Luckily, things were proceeding smoothly in the OR. John was given a seat near Emily's head, holding her hand and trying to keep her focused. The tears that trickled down his beloved wife's face nearly broke his heart. "John, I'm sorry. I thought it was OK, I thought everything was alright. You know I wanted everything to be alright, don't you?"

John forced his words past the lump that threatened to choke him. "Oh, Em, of course I do. I know you love this baby, that you would never do anything to endanger our child. I know you checked with Dr. Henrichs and she cleared you to travel. It's going to be alright Emily. I love you both and Tracys are stubborn. We don't give in easily, got it? Our little bump is going to be fine. And you, you are my stars. I love you and I am not letting either of you go, got it?"

With a watery smile, Emily nodded at her husband. Both of them tried to ignore what the surgical team was doing. But it was like trying to ignore an elephant in the room – there was simply no way to do it.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Between Boston Sunday traffic, the horrendous parking at the hospital and administrative personnel who seemed determined not to let the Tracys get to their loved ones. For the uninformed, they discovered this was a bad move. One anxious, concerned Tracy trying to reach a family member in need was disconcerting. The gathered clan in mass was a force to be reckoned with. Finally, Sarah found an OB nurse who had formerly worked in the ER department. Having worked closely with the other woman for over a year before the nurse – Kelly - had transferred, the nurse was happy to get information for the family. Sitting down in the waiting area, the Tracys ignored the odd looks they were getting. Five men in tuxes, two women in long gowns and one in a wedding dress stood out from the other family and friends gathered nearby.

"Woody?" Sarah looked up as Kelly came back into the lounge. "Dr. Chang is still with your sister-in-law. But her husband is coming out in a minute. He said to tell you to calm down, everything is under control."

The Tracys noticeably relaxed. If John was telling them to relax, they knew it really was going to be alright. While he might understate his own injuries or illnesses, they knew John loved his wife too much to be casual with her well being.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Nearly five minutes after the minute had passed; John finally emerged from some double doors at the end of the corridors. Dressed in scrubs, the oldest blond Tracy walked carefully down the hall, a white-blanket wrapped bundle clutched protectively in his arms. Quickly surrounded by his family, John looked exhausted but elated. "Before any of you ask, Emily is going to be fine. Dr. Chang says if we have any more children – which I am not so sure of at the moment – Em will need to have them via C-Section and she will have to be much more closely monitored. They are finishing up now and she will be in a private room in about an hour. I don't know how up to visitors she'll be, so we may just want to keep it real short." Relieved smiles greeted John's statement.

"So," Scott asked, "did you two ever give my nephew a name, or is this to be Bump Tracy? If it is, you better start saving up for therapy for the kid."

The new father grinned. "Actually, we preferred Elizabeth Lucille Tracy."

Stunned silence reigned for a full minute, before Jeff finally managed to speak. "A girl? We have a little girl? After two centuries, there is a Tracy_ daughter_?" Smiling at his second son, Jeff pulled the receiving blanket away from his granddaughter's face. "Oh, my, John… She's beautiful. Lucille, huh? You mother would have loved that."

"Do you want to hold her Dad?" Jeff nodded, smiling at his granddaughter. Taking the precious bundle into his arms, he was immediately surrounded by family, anxious for a glimpse at the first Tracy daughter born into the family in generations.

"A girl, huh, John? Well, I guess Sarah and I can forgive you for usurping our wedding day for this. Must take a blond Tracy to make girls."

Chuckling, John reached over to run a gentle finger over his daughter's face. "Maybe. And maybe Elizabeth just wanted to make sure her godparents could remember her birthday." At the newlyweds' start of surprise, John smiled. "Emily figured it was the least we could do for disrupting the wedding." The teary smile Sarah gave John told him his wife had made the right call.

Dr. Chang approached the family. "Mr. Tracy?" Startled by six faces turning at him, he nearly laughed at John's muttered "Guys, I think he means me."

"We'll need to take the baby back for a little while. And you can go be with your wife. After we check over this little lady – just some normal checks, nothing to worry about, we'll bring her to you and your wife. If Dr. Tracy is up to it, your family – in much smaller groupings – can see her for some very short visits. Please remember, she did just have surgery. But everything went well and we should be able to discharge them to home under certain restrictions in a few days."

Jeff smiled and nodded to the doctor as his son reclaimed baby Elizabeth to return to his wife. Leaning over, Scott whispered, "Planning another donation Dad?" Kate chuckled at the wry look on her father-in-law's face, only to develop a similar look when Gordon whispered "Hey Kate, do you realize you left your son and parents back at the reception hall?" As Scott and Kate began to run down the hall, while Tin-Tin and Alan began to chuckle until Gordon snarked "And you guys left Onaha and Kyrano there."

Laughing at Alan's call of "Hey guys, wait up", Jeff put an arm around Sarah. As she smiled up at her new father-in-law, Jeff simply said "Welcome to the family, Sarah Jane."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sitting by his wife's side, John continued to hold the precious baby girl who had been returned to the anxious parents. Emily was exhausted but far too excited to even try and sleep. The sight of father and daughter was too precious a sight.

John cuddled his daughter close to him, keeping an eye on his wife the whole time. "Oh, Em, she is just so perfect. And you, Little Bit, we are going to keep an eye on the family otherwise you will be spoiled beyond all redemption." Smiling at his wife, he reached out and touched her hand. "You better rest. The masses will be descending soon."

As Emily closed her eyes and tried to relax, she was deeply touched when John began to softly sing to their little girl.

_**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
**_

_**Fin**_

_**A/N – OK, so Virgil is married, and John is a Daddy. And the Tracys finally have their princess. I will be getting started on an Alan multi-chapter story soon. It will not be as long as the others as 1 – He is already set up romantically and 2 – well, that is the reason. But he does have an unresolved issue before he can marry Tin-Tin. Please review to inspire me to work harder… Really. I swear! **_


End file.
